1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a container for housing a liquid product and a prize therein. More specifically, the present invention relates to a prize dispensing assembly for a beverage can which dispenses a prize when the can is opened. The prize dispensing assembly includes noise suppressing structures so that a consumer cannot discern that the prize dispensing assembly is located inside the can, prior to opening the can.
2. Description of the Background Art
A beverage can which includes a prize dispensing assembly is known from U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,482,158 and 5,056,659. Such prize bearing cans serve as promotional tools to increase the overall sale of beverages. As part of the promotion, prize bearing cans are randomly intermixed with non-prize bearing cans. The chance of purchasing a prize bearing can serves as an incentive for consumers to purchase the beverage.
In order for the promotion to be successful, consumers must not be able to discern whether a can is prize bearing, prior to purchasing and opening the can. If consumers could easily discern that a can was prize bearing, without opening the can, they would simply purchase the prize bearing cans. The chance or incentive of winning a prize would be lost for the non-prize bearing cans.
Usually, consumers have access to beverage cans prior to purchasing them, such as the cans located on display shelves in grocery and retail stores. Inside these stores, consumers are free to inspect and handle the beverage cans. Consumers, who are knowledgeable of the incentive promotion, will, as is human nature, closely inspect the material construction of the can and perhaps shake or attempt to rattle the can to discern if it has any distinctions from a normal can. Therefore, there exists a need in the art for a beverage can housing a prize dispensing assembly which cannot be easily discovered without opening the can.